This Application claims priority of CN Patent Application No. 201410811812.4, filed on Dec. 23, 2015, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to touch panel technology, and in particular to the conductive connection of a shielding layer of a touch panel.
Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, touch panels have found popular application as an input interface in various electronic products such as smartphones, tablet computers and portable personal computers. In the electronic products combined with a touch panel, there is usually a shielding layer formed between the touch panel and the electronic device, such as a display. The shielding layer can absorb electrical interference and electromagnetic noise from the electronic device, and the shielding layer is electrically connected to ground through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) to release the electrical interference and electromagnetic noise, thereby shielding the touch panel from the sort of signal interference commonly experienced by electronic devices.
In addition, the touch-sensing layer of the touch panel needs to transmit a touch-sensing signal to a processor through the FPC. The touch panels usually use the same FPC to connect to the touch-sensing layer and the shielding layer. In conventional touch panels, the FPC is electrically connected to the touch-sensing layer and the shielding layer through an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) through a thermal bonding process.
However, performing the thermal bonding process to form an electrical connection between the FPC and the shielding layer may cause damage to the shielding layer.